minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Trainer10913/Trainer10913's Helpful Minecraft PE Tips: Hostile Mobs
Hi there everyone, it's Trainer10913 again. I've been a bit lately with exams and all that stuff (but you don't want to hear about that), but I'm back with another guide on how to deal with your average stuff in Minecraft PE. This time, it's all about mobs. Each one of these enemies have their own way of making your life hell, so I'm going to help you send them to hell instead. This is going to be Part 1 of my blogs about mobs and how to deal with them. Creepers Oh boy, the most iconic of mobs in Minecraft. Easily identifiable by their hissing sound, the only way for Creepers to kill you is to basically kill themselves by exploding once they get close enough. Depending on the type of armour and how close they are to you when they explode, it can take a good chunk of your health. They are particularly dangerous in grassy biomes like Plains, so be careful when fighting them there. They also do not burn in daytime, so even when the sun is high in the sky, they can still be around to hurt you! WHAT TO DO: *Bring along a bow and plenty of arrows, and attack those Creepers from a distance - they can't hurt you if they can't get to you! *If you're going to attempt to melee them with a sword, strike, then retreat. Strike, then retreat. Strike, then retreat. You get the idea. Just don't get too close. *Turn up the sound REAL loud (but not too deafening). A hissing Creeper is often the first sign of danger that a person will recognize, and they only hiss when they have noticed you. *Never stay still for too long a time. You never know what might be approaching from behind . . . WHAT NOT TO DO: *Do not bring your wolves/dogs along for the ride if you're gonna go fight some Creepers. I myself have had the misfortune of seeing my late dog (Barky McDogerson) die trying to defend me by attacking a Creeper, and then said Creeper turning on my poor pet. I spent the rest of that night going on a vengeance killing spree . . . *Don't allow the Creeper to corner you in a dead end, otherwise you could end up dead in the end. *Try not to kill it by igniting it using some Flint and Steel - while it might be fun to turn the Creeper's exploding ability back on itself, you might not be able to get away from the blast radius in time, and you have a 0% chance of getting any gunpowder from it, which could be useful in making TNT. TNT is also useful, in blowing up funnily enough. I just use it to clear gravel I can't be bothered shoveling. Zombies I find that these guys (and maybe gals?) are much easier to deal with, in that while they have to get close to you to hurt you like Creepers, they actually have to be touching you to inflict damage. That's no reason to take them lightly though, as these mobs can often swarm you if you're not careful, so make sure that you can get to them one at a time. It does help that they burn in daytime, so that is when they are most vulnerable! WHAT TO DO: *If you don't want to waste your arrows, it's far easier to melee them than it is to melee Creepers, and because they jump back whenever you hit them, you can get another hit in as soon as they get close! *Wear plenty of armour. The odd hit or two won't cause that much damage to you, but as mentioned before, several hits by a swarm can really wear you down. Bringing along food would help too, as this kind of mob are quite common to find at night. Just don't stuff yourself. *Bring Wolfie along for the ride too, as it can make it easier to take Zombies down, while keeping them at bay. If you have food, don't be greedy, and give some to your dog as well! WHAT NOT TO DO: *Do not let them congregate with Skeletons, because the resultant mix can be deadly. You've got mobs at the back hitting you from afar, and you can't deal with them because the mobs in front can hurt you as soon as you touch them. Not great. *If you have a certain spot of affection for any Villagers you have come across, don't set up base near one without sufficient protection (such as fences) around the area. It's quite saddening to see your neighbours die, and then never respawning like you can. Skeletons For me, these are the most frustrating of mobs. They are the only kind of mob (so far in Minecraft PE) to be able to attack you from afar (unless you would count teleporting Endermen), and their supply of arrows is infinite (sadly, the amount they drop when they die is not). However, these foes are actually a lot more fragile than most other mobs are, with about three hits with a decent sword taking them down usually. Like with Zombies, these mobs will also burn in daytime, so strike then! WHAT TO DO: *Bring along your own bow and have a full on archery contest with Robin 'Skeleton' Hood. The further you are away from them, the less accurate they can be, yet you yourself are still capable of hitting them. *If you intend to melee them, three words come to mind: dip, dodge and weave. I find that doing the octopus while getting close to them helps quite a bit myself. *Using your bow and arrows, it's far easier to hit them from above than it is from below. It also has the added benefit of often being too high a height for the Skeletons themselves to hit or even notice you. WHAT NOT TO DO: *As said before, a combination of Zombies and Skeletons are a nasty mix. Don't try to fight them together without sufficient weaponry and armour, otherwise it probably won't go well. *Do not attempt to allow them to fire at you, dodge and then try to pick up their arrows. It won't work like it does for your own misfired arrows. On a side note, you won't get any records either if you can get a Skeleton to kill a Creeper with a misfired arrow. So don't try it. *Do not attempt to fight them in an enclosed space, this is where the arrows are most accurate, and they can be pretty damaging if you aren't careful. Well guys/gals, there you have it! I hope you have enjoyed reading this blog post, and I'll be back for more in the near future! Category:Blog posts Category:User Guides